I Can't Live Without You
by Bearybeach
Summary: Bloom lost Sky. Someone she truley loves. They spent a normal day in Magix. The next thing you know, everything goes upside down. A group of people who were spelled by someone who is powerful. They killed Sky. Will Bloom find that someone who spelled those innocent people to kill Sky? Will Bloom ever find someone to love again? R&R please (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. So this is my fourth story on this site. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclamer: I don't own Winx Club, or the characters._

* * *

**Chapter one: Can't stop thinking about you**

**Bloom's POV**

I can't believe he's gone. After all we went through. He's gone. I can't believe it. I lost the love of my life. They had to kill him. He didn't deserve to die. We were mean to be together forever. But, now he's gone. _Forever._

"Why? Why did they have to kill you, Sky?" I asked whispering the question.

I haven't talked to any of my friends in a few weeks. I just need to be alone for a while. They all wanted to help me, but I told them no. I didn't need their help.

"You didn't deserve to die. You were kind to so many people. You did nothing wrong for them to kill you." I said. I was still crying. My eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying I was doing.

**Flashback...**

_It was just a normal day. Me and Sky were spending the day in Magix. And then all of a sudden, people were coming __towards us and they all looked pissed. _

_"Um... Is everything alright?" I asked. I was getting worried. They were all looking a Sky. _

_"Kill him." They all said. I thought; 'What is going on here. What did Sky do?' _

_Sky grabbed my hand and we started running. He took me into a ally. That was a bad idea. I've seen it before in movies back in Gardinia. The person their always running turns out to be die. But I couldn't let that happen. But it did. It's all my fault. I could have saved him.__  
_

_"Bloom everything is going to be okay." Sky said. _

_"I hope you're right 'bout that. I cant risk loosing you. What did you even do Sky?" I asked. _

_"I don't know." He said breathless. I looked straight ahead for about a minute. I didn't hear Sky running anymore. I stopped and saw Sky wasn't there anymore. So I started to get worried. _

_"Sky?" I asked. "Sky where are you? Don't play around with me. This isn't funny."_

_I started running. I saw something, and then everything went black._

* * *

_I woke up having a __headache. I finally opened my eyes to be in a hospital. I saw a doctor. "Um what happened?" I asked. _

_"Someone knocked you out. At least someone found you. You could have died." The doctor told me._

_"Oh. Where is my boyfriend?" I asked._

_"May I ask who's your boyfriend?" The doctor asked me._

_"Prince Sky of Eraklyon." I said._

_"Bloom. I'm sorry to say that he was murdered. A group of people killed him. They were all spelled by someone. We don't know who yet. I'm so sorry for your lost." The doctor told me._

_"What? No he can't be dead. This is all my fault. I should have kept an eye on him. Now he's gone. I can't believe it." I said. No, he can't be gone._

_"Bloom. Don't blame you're self. You did nothing wrong." The doctor told me._

_"But I could have saved him. I could have been there with him. But instead I looked straight and next __"Bloom, everything will be okay. I know you just lost someone you truly love." The doctor told me. "But, I think someone is out to get you. They want to kill everyone that you love. Starting off with Prince Sky. And then whoever is going after you will get you" He said. _

* * *

**End of flashback...**

That still haunts me today. What the doctor told me. _"Someone is out to get you,_ Bloom." The doctor told me. I believe his name was Robert. _"They want to kill everyone you love. Starting off with Prince Sky."_

I want to kill the person who killed Sky. And I want to find him now. But, I can't. I'm in a bad stage to hunt for a killer, who killed my boyfriend. But once I feel like I can go look for the person. I'l go hunting 24/7. I won't sleep, eat, or do anything else until he or she is found.

I will burn them to hell for what they did to me, and Sky. They will feel the pain I'm going through.

"Just wait Sky. I'll find the person who put that spell on those innocent people. And they'll feel the pain that I'm going through." I said. "I can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much. But I can't tell you in person, since your gone. Forever. I know you'd want be to be happy with someone else, but I can't be happy anymore. I'm only happy when you're here. Now that your gone, I can't be happy."

* * *

_A/N: I know, this is really sad. I'm actually crying as I'm typing this. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _

_I'll add this story for you guys to vote on._

_Next update: Next week possibly_

_Remember! Review, please._

_~BearybeachXD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my amazing readers. I really like where this story is going. I know, it's sad. It probably made some of you guys cry. But it's gonna get a tad bit better later_

_Some news... After this chapter, I'm gonna put this story on hold for a few weeks, so don't get upset, I wont forget this story. I just have to finish thinking of idea's for this story. So far, I don't have that much idea's. So when I have an idea, I'll plot them down on paper. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

**Chapter two: Metting with the detective **

**Bloom's POV**_  
_

It was about 3 AM when I finally fell asleep. My eyes were killing me. I was dreaming about having Sky by my side again. We would have gotten married, and had children. But, he's not here anymore. I'm going to be singe til the day I die.

I woke up from a great dream. Bur it still made me sad. I got up from my bed and looked at myself at the mirror. My hair was a total mess, my make up was smeared. I grabbed a washcloth, and washed my face off.

My beautiful canyon blue eyes were now dark blue and still red from crying. I went into my kitchen and looked at the time; 12:24 PM. Dang. I slept for a long time.

I made myself some green tea and some toast. Flora always said tea does make you feel better.

I miss Flora. And the rest of the gang. I feel bad that I abandoned them after Sky died.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Flora's number. After the second ring she picked up. "Hello?" She asked.

I froze. I couldn't do this. Not yet. "Bloom? Is that you?" she asked.

"I can't do this." I said and hung up. Tears were streaming down my face. I lost my appitite after that phone call.

I had to find out who killed Sky. And I have to do it now. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a shower for 20 minutes. I put on skinny jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I didn't even bother putting on makeup today.

After I was finished getting ready I got into my car and drove off to the police station. I wanted toLind out more about what happend.

And then I remembered when I told Sky's parents about what happend to him.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_It was a couple hours after I was released from the hospital. The hospital didn't call Sky's parents and telling them what happened to him. I pleaded them that I'd tell them. So they said I could._

_Once I got home I called Sky's parents. They were an their way to my place. About 30 minutes later they arrived._

_"Bloom. Is something wrong? Where's Sky?" Samara asked_

_"Yes there is. And that's why I called you both over here." I said. _

_"Yesterday. Sky was killed." I said. Queen Samara and king Erendor were staring at me. _

_"W-what? How? When? Why? Why would someone kill such an innocent person? Like Sky?" Samara asked. _

_"I don't know when why he died. I know when and why he died." I said._

_"Tell us Bloom. Tell us everything you know." Erendor told me. I looked at Samara who had tears in her eyes. _

_"It was a normal afternoon me and Sky went out to lunch in Magix. And then all of a sudden a group of people headed torwards __us. They all looked mad. Sky grabbed my hand and we ran away from them. Sky took me into an ally and we were still running. I asked him why are they chasing us. And he said 'I don't know' I looked staight ahead for about a minute. Next thing I know, he's gone" I said. I could feel the tears streaming down my face again._

_"Oh dear lord" Samara said. "Is there anything else that happend?" _

_"Yes, I was knocked out. I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. The doctor told me those people who killed Sky, were spelled. By someone. We don't know who it is yet. That's why I'm going to find out who it is. I'm doing this for you guys, and Sky." I said._

_"Thank you Bloom." Erendor said. "If you ever need something or find out something about what happened. Please call us, or come to Eraklyon"_

_"Alright. I'll keep you posted on what's going on" I said. _

_"Take care Bloom" Samara said, giving Bloom a hug. _

_"I will. You take care as well." I said._

_"Goodbye" Erendor said, as they left. I waved to them. _

* * *

**End of flashback...**_  
_

I was already at the police station. I was ready to find out what else happened that day. I got out of my car and walked into the station.

A lady in her late twenties was at the front desk. "How may I help you princess Bloom?" she asked me.

"I'd like to speak to the detective please" I said.

"Okay. Just one moment." she said. I nodded.

"Alright. Right this way." she said. I followed her into a room.

"He'll be right with you." she said.

"Kay" was all I said. About five minutes later he came in.

"Ah. Bloom. I was wondering when you were going to come in. How may I help you?" Detective Alex asked me.

"I'd like to find out more about the day that Sky died" I said.

"Bloom. I'm sorry, but it's a closed case. You can't help out." Alex said.

"This is the only person in the world that I love. And you're not letting me help?" I asked.

"Bloom. I would let you help. But my boss doesn't want anybody who doesn't work here to help." Alex said.

What the hell! Why can't I help find out what happened to my boyfriend.

"But there is something we found." Alex said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alex took out a plastic bag with something. It was a box. He opened it up to reveal a five carrot diamond ring. "S-Sky was going to propose to me?" I asked.

"I guess so." Alex said.

"Oh my god." I said starting to cry again. Alex came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Bloom. Everything will be okay." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Another sad chapter huh? He was gonna propose to Bloom. *starts crying* it's so sad. Even for me. And I'm the one who's writing it**

**See that button that says review? Can you press it and leave a review?**

**~Bearybeach **


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I finally have more ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy it :)_

_Discaimer: I don't own Winx Club, sadly. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: the visit **

**Bloom's POV**

About and hour later I finally came home. I grabbed my house key, and opened the door. I walked in, and realize that someone was in my house.

"Who's there?" I asked. I walked around the house in silence. Well, the house has always been quite.

I kept on walking around. Until I saw red hair. I turned around, and saw my mom. She scared the crap out of me. "Mom, you scared me. And how did you get into my house?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to check up on you, honey, I've missed you. And your father. You're friends miss you a lot, too. Bloom, it's been three monts," My mother told me.

I looked at my mom. "Yeah, three months, and I haven't gotten over it. Mom, I lost the love of my life. How do you think I'll get over that so quickly?" I asked, starting to cry. "And, you know what, he was going to propose to me. But, he died. We could have been married mom. Now, he's gone. I don't think I'll be able to fall in love, again,"

My mom pulled me into a hug. "Darling, everything will be alright. Come on. You should come home for a few days, and talk to your friends. How does that sound?" she asked.

Maybe I should go. I mean, I should talk to them. It's been three months, and the last time I saw them was at Sky's funeral.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_I was at Sky's funeral. Of course, I sat in the front row with my best friends, Sky's best friends, and both of our parents. I wanted to cry so bad, but, I had to do it for Sky. I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry. _

_Stella grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. "Everything will be okay, Sky would want you to live a great life. Even if he isn't here to spend it with you. I know that he'll be by your side every single moment. And at one point of life, you'll see each other again." Stella told me._

_I nodded. "Thanks, Stella," I said, giving her a hug. _

_"No problem darling." Stella said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give my condulences to Sky's parents. I still am sorry that you lost the love of your life. I can't believe your not crying."_

_I sighed. Trying my hardest to fight back the tears. "I'm trying my best to fight back the tears." I said. _

_Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna came up. "Bloom, everything will be okay. Trust us." Flora told me. _

_I nodded. "I know, I still can't believe he's gone." I said._

_Musa came and squeezed my shoulder. "I know B, we can't believe it either. We'll miss him too." She told me. _

_"I think I need to be alone for a while." I said as I faced the girls. "I just need a break from everything for a while."_

_I think the girls understand. "It's okay, Bloom, we understand what kind of stress you're going through." Layla stated, as the others nodded. _

_I sighed in relief. "Thank you, for understanding, guys." I said._

* * *

_**End of flashback...**  
_

"Okay, I'll go." I said, I walked torwards the kitchen. "but, we have to talk first."

"Alright." My mom said, as she sat down at the dining room table. "What do you want to talk about?"

I sat down across from my mom. "Will I ever find someone to fall in love with, again,?" I asked.

I'm not sure if she knew this answer. "Bloom, I honestly don't know." she started off. "but I think you will."

I sighed. "Well, let's go." I said.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short. Man, I've been writing short chapters lately. Well, this chapter was short for a reason. You'll see in the next chapter. _

_Remember to vote! Only a few days left! _

_~BearyBeach_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I haven't been home a lot lately. Anyways, enjoy this chapter _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

_**Chapter four: Seeing them again**  
_

Bloom and Miriam both went back to Sparks, as soon as they got back to the royal castle Bloom went to go search for her father Oritel.

Bloom found her father in the library. She snuck up behind him and hugged him from his waist.

"Excuse me, you're not aloud to touch the King or Queen. Let go of me before I call the guards." Orital hissed

Bloom laughed. "What if it's your favorite daughter in the whole kingdom, who's the princess?" Bloom asked.

Oritel turned his head to see his beautiful daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again, sweetheart." Oritel said giving Bloom a bear hug. "I'm sorry, I though you were freak attacking me."

"I know daddy, I've missed you too." Bloom said.

"How do you feel?" Oritel asked in concern.

Bloom sighed. "Okay I guess. I still miss him, though." Bloom said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be fine." Oritel reassured Bloom by squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, dad." Bloom said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I really missed home. It still seems the same." Bloom said walking

Oritel nodded his head. "It hasn't changed not one bit since you left." he said.

"Bloom, honey. They're here." Miram said motioning Bloom to go with her.

"I'll see you later dad. I love you." Bloom said walking with her mother. They walked in silence to the dining hall.

"Are you ready?" Miriam asked Bloom.

Bloom nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready." Bloom said. She opened the door to reveal: Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy and Riven.

"Oh darling! It's been so long. I missed you so much. Well, we all did." Stella said hugging Bloom.

"I missed you too. I missed all of you. I just needed to be alone for a bit." Bloom replied. "Come on, group hug."

They all got up and hugged Bloom.

"God, it must had been so hard for you, Bloom," Musa said.

Bloom nodded her head. "Yeah, it was. And one thing I found, was that Sky was planning to propose. They found a ring." Bloom said.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie." Flora said giving Bloom a hug. "I'm so sorry. How did you find out?"

Bloom sighed. "It was when I went to the police station earlier." Bloom started off.

"I went to go see the detective; Alex. I asked him if I could find out what happened. And he said that the case was closed, so I couldn't help him. But then he got out a box. He told me that they found it when they found Sky's body. It was a ring."

"Wow." Timmy, Riven, Nabu, Brandon and Helia said in a unison.

"Wow. This must be so hard for you, Bloom," Layla said.

Bloom was fighting back the tears before she spoke. "Yeah, it is. I still can't get over that he's gone though. It feels just like yesterday we were together. And then next thing you know you wake up not having the man you love in your arms." Bloom said.

"Don't worry Bloom. I know Sky would want you to be happy again. Maybe you can find a new guy." Tecna suggested.

"Tecna, does it look like Bloom wants to find another guy right now." Stella hissed at Tecna.

"Tecna, Stella's right. I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I'm not even close to ready until I find out who killed Sky." Bloom said crossing her arms on her chest.

The door opened. Bloom turned around to see Miram. "Bloom honey, I think it's a good time to go home." she said.

Bloom nodded. "I'll talk to you guys soon. I still need some time. Okay?" Bloom asked.

The girls all nodded. "Come here." Bloom said as she started to cry.

"I love you guys so muck. You know that?" Bloom asked.

"We know. We love you too Bloom." Layla said answering for the others. After the girls ended their hug Bloom walked to the guys.

"Come on, you guys deserve a hug too." Bloom said. The guys came up to Bloom and gave her a group hug.

"Uh, guys, you're squishing me." Bloom said.

The guys let go of Bloom and apologized for crushing her.

"Well, I'll see you guys when I'm ready to talk again." Bloom said. "bye"

"Bye." They all said.

* * *

Bloom walked out of the dining hall as she followed her mother.

"Mom, when will the pain go away?" Bloom asked.

"Sweetheart, I have no idea when the pain will go away. I know it will take a while. But I do know that there's always a second chance at love." Miriam replied.

"I don't think I'll have a second chance at love, mom." Bloom said.

Miriam sighed. "Don't deny it. I know you'll find you're second chance." Blooms mother said.

"How do you know forsure, mom?" Bloom asked.

"I just know." Miriam said.

Bloom sighed as they walked back to the library to see her father before Bloom leaves.

"Hi dad." Bloom said as she walked up to him.

"Hi pumpkin. How was it?" Oritel asked.

Bloom stiffened. "It was alright." Bloom replied.

"Well, I better get home. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Bloom said.

"Okay Bloom. We love you." Miriam said.

"I love you too." Bloom said as she left.

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a few weeks. I've been pretty busy lately._

_P.S. the next chapter of Surprise! should be up by Sunday _

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)_

_~Bearybeach_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Winx Club!_

_Chapter 5: Learning About The Villain_

* * *

Once Bloom got home she went straight to her bedroom. She went to the closet and got a box out. She opened the box that contained a diary. She opened it up to the latest date.

May 17.

As she read it it said;

_Tuesday, May 17_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is a new day. Sky called me and asked me to meet him at a café downtown in Magix. I have. I idea what it's about. But I hope it's something good. Not bad. We've been so close and it feels like he's finally going to tie the knot in this relationship. I can just imagine us getting married one day. Anyways, I cannot wait till we meet up in Magix today. _

_-Bloom_

After Bloom read it she got a lighter and some wood. She walked to the fire place and placed the wood inside and started the fire. After the flames started to rise Bloom threw the diary in the fire.

"It's for the best," Bloom said to herself as the diary burned into ashes.

After a few minutes Bloom heard the door being knocked on.

Bloom groaned as she walked to the door. When she opened it Detective Alex barged in.

"Bloom! Where have you been?" Alex asked in a serious voice. "I've been calling you for hours now. Why didn't you pick up the damn phone?"

"It's none of your damn business where I'm at. And for you're information my phone has been off." Bloom yelled.

"Well I got some information." Alex said.

"Well. What is it?" Bloom asked annoyed.

"Ifoundtheguysnamewhokilledsky." Alex whispered.

Bloom gave Alex a confused look. "What?" She asked still confused.

Alex groaned "I said; I found out the guys name who killed Sky."

"Wait, I thought you said the people who were spelled killed him" Bloom said pacing back and fort.

"No. I meant the person who spelled the people to come after Sky and kill him." Alex clarified.

Bloom ran her hand through her hair "So you mean the villain?"

Alex nodded his head "Yeah. That's what I meant." Alex said.

"How did you find out?" Bloom asked

"I got my ways. But, I'm not allowed to tell you." Alex said.

"Well that's great to know." Bloom said sarcastically.

"I'm going to make tea. Do you want any? Or do you want coffee?" Bloom asked Alex

"Coffee is fine. Do you want me to help?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." Bloom said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot of water and placed it on the stove and started the stove.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Alex asked Bloom.

"I'm fine." Bloom snapped as she started the coffee for Alex.

"So, do you guys have a spy following him?" Bloom asked Alex as she gave Alex his coffee.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"So, do you guys have a spy following him?" Bloom asked me.

"Who's 'him'?" I asked Bloom emphasizing him.

"The villain!" Bloom said.

She looked cute when she's mad. I thought to myself. Ugh what am I talk about. She's only 19 and I'm 21. Plus I'm a detective. I can't be thinking about this type of stuff.

"Oh, well his name is Bladimire (A/N: That's my friends name lol I couldn't think of another one) He's very dangerous like Baltor." I said.

"Well I can tell their alike because of their names." Bloom said smirking as she drank her tea.

"Yeah, well were going to start inspecting some places in Magix. Maybe theirs a hideout somewhere there. His hideout can be anywhere. That's why I called every King and alerted them to have their guards search for his hideout. The faster we find him. The faster we can finish this case and send Bladimire to the Omega Dimension." I told Bloom.

"Oh," was all that Bloom said to me. "It still sucks that I can't help out. I really want to." Bloom said.

"Sorry, but it's direct orders." I said to Bloom and drank my coffee.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh! I am so sorry for the long wait... Again. I've been so busy with my other stories. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. And sorry that it's short. I was having writers block for the end of this chapter. _

_The next chapter should be a bit longer. Again sorry about the long wait. _

_~Bearybeach_


	6. Chapter 6

_Important A/N at the bottom_

_Chapter 6: The Beginning_

* * *

After Alex left Bloom plopped onto the couch and started thinking about Bladimire. _Did_ _he have any weaknesses? What does he want with Sky and me? _Bloom thought to herself.

"What did we ever do wrong?" Bloom asked herself.

Bloom continued thinking until she heard the phone ringing. Bloom rushed to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom Sparks, right?" The man on the phone asked Bloom.

"Yes." Bloom said. "Who are you?" Bloom asked as she walked to get her cellphone and started recording the conversation.

"That's for me to know. And for you to find out." The man told Bloom. "Meet me at this warehouse at 3:45." The man told Bloom giving her the address. "Be there in exactly 1 hour or else."

"Okay." Bloom said as the line went dead. Bloom turned her head to the clock. It was only 1:49.

She walked to her room and grabbed we purse and keys and left the house. Bloom drove back to the police station to talk to Alex, again. Bloom got out of the car and walked inside. She barged into Alex's office. "Alex we need to talk." Bloom told Alex.

Bloom looked and saw Alex was talking to a middle aged woman. "Bloom, can this wait?" Alex asked Bloom.

Bloom nodded her head. "Actually it can't. I don't have very much time." Bloom told Alex.

Alex stiffened "Mrs. Menerva, will you give us a moment, please." Alex told the lady. She nodded and left the room. "What is it now, Bloom?" Alex asked.

"I think I'm meeting up with Bladimire." Bloom told Alex.

"Where?" he asked.

"Wait." Bloom told him. She got out her phone "listen to this."

Bloom played the message. After it ended Alex eyes were widened. "I need someone to follow me while I'm talking to him. We can plan a attack. I should call the girls-" Alex cut Bloom off.

"No. I'll come with you. I'll just hide. I have this spell that can mask my scent, so whoever you're meeting up with doesn't know I'm there." Alex told Bloom.

Bloom nodded in agreement "Okay, I only have twenty minutes until I have to be there. Minus well leave." Bloom said.

Alex nodded "Let's go."

* * *

When Alex and Bloom arrived at the warehouse 5 minutes till Bloom was going to meet whoever called Bloom earlier. Maybe it isn't Bladimire. Maybe it's somebody else. But it can be possible that the guy works for Bladimire.

"Okay here's the plan." Alex said as he interrupted Bloom from her thoughts. "I'm going to give you this," Alex said giving Bloom a little tiny microphone. "I can here everything that you and whoever you're meeting up with are saying. After he leaves, I'm having someone follow him to wherever he came from."

"That's a great plan." Bloom told Alex. Bloom looked at her phone and it read 2:43. Only 2 minutes. "I should go."

Alex nodded. "Whatever happens, just yell. And I'll be there kay?" Alex said.

"I'm a big girl Alex, I can take care of myself. But I'll make sure I do that just in case." Bloom told Alex as she walked inside the warehouse.

"Hello?" Bloom asked as she walked slowly inside the warehouse. "Well, I came here for nothin'." Bloom muttered to herself.

"Ah, Bloom. It's so nice to see you again." The man from the phone call earlier said. He walked up to Bloom. "I'm Bladimire if you haven't heard."

"I know who you are." Bloom spat at Bladimire "You cast a spell on people to kill my boyfriend" Bloom retorted as she walked a few steps away from Bladimire.

"I see I have a feisty Fairy here. You are the most powerful fairy in the whole Magical Dimension." Bladimire told Bloom.

"And you're the evil villain who can't fuck off and leave people lives alone."

Bladimire grabbed Bloom by the neck and pushed her against the wall. She yelped in pain. "Listen close, I am the new villain around. And there is no way that you can stop me." Bladimire told Bloom angrily.

Bloom glared at Bladimire for a minute, and when he was staring at her, she kicked him where the sun isn't shining for him. He groaned as he fell to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that, Bloom." "But I have to say; you're very cleaver for a teenager like you."

Bloom smirked at Bladimire "Why thank you." Bloom said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Well, I see that you need me here anymore, so, I'm going to go."

Bladimire stopped Bloom "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Somewhere where you're not." Bloom said throwing a attack at Bladimire.

"Why you little-" Bloom cut off Bladimire by throwing another attack.

Bloom turned her head for a second. When she turned back around Bladimire threw a attack back she screamed in pain. "This is a spell that weakens you're powers. So now you're useful." Bladimire told Bloom as he pulled Bloom up with a lot of force.

"STOP!"

Bloom and Bladimire turned their heads to see Alex.

"Bloom... I see that you brought a friend along." Bladimire told Bloom.

"He. Is not my friend." Bloom said gritting her teeth.

"Sure he's not."

"Let. Her. Go." Alex said before everything has gone all hell loose.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all of my amazing fans! Did you miss me?;P well I don't have much tonsay... And now the news... I won't be updating most likely for about a month. School is starting up... And I won't have time to update. Sorry, I might be able to update on the weekends, but not during the week. Sorry about that. I wish that authors can send all fans a message... Well, we can only wish._

_Please Review!_

~Bearybeach


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long wait... Anyways enjoy the chapter!_

_Edited by my Beta Reader: Warlord Darnell (Thanks again)_

_Chapter 7: The Plan_

* * *

After Alex told Bladimire to back off from Bloom all hell went loose. Bladimire started to throw attacks at Alex, but Bloom put up a force field protecting Alex

Bloom was getting scared she had to do something. She couldn't just stand here and watch Alex get hurt. Well he wasn't since Bloom's protecting him.

"Stop, Bladimire," Bloom told Bladimire scowling at him. Bladimire was acting childish but he wasn't showing his childishness he was using his powers instead.

Bladimire turned his head at Bloom and smirked at her "You know, there is one thing I want. And I need you to help me, Bloom," He started off. "Join my side and together we can fight the whole Magical universe and take over every single planet. We can take everybody's magic and turn them into slaves and have them work for us. What do you think about that?"

Bloom's eyes went wide after what Bladimire just told Bloom. She turned her head to look at Alex. Alex had a don't do it look on his face. She had to do what's best. Maybe if she joins she can find somehow to get out of it and defeat Bladimire. "Can I have sometime to think about it?" She asked walking towards Bladimire "and you'll get your answer soon if you let me," she whispered.

Bladimire look straight into Bloom's canyon blue eyes "Of course, you'll have till next Friday. Meet me back here at the same time." Bladimire told Bloom as he disappeared. Right after Bladimire left Bloom collapsed on the floor. Alex ran up to Bloom,

"Bloom, are you okay?" Alex asked concerned

Bloom nodded weakly "Yeah, I'm _okay_ I just lost a lot of energy keeping a shield on you and throwing attacks at Bladimire." Bloom explained to Alex. "Can we leave? I really want to go home, rest, and think about a loophole if I'm going to be joining Bladimire's side."

Alex nodded at Bloom's comment "I don't think that's a good idea, Bloom. He's very dangerous. What if he hurts you? Then what?" Alex asked Bloom

"I'll do what I have to do to protect everybody. I don't care if I risk my life

life. I just want everybody to be safe. What if this happened before we were born? And nobody was here to stop it, then we would be going what about to happen. Dammit Alex, we gotta do something about this!" Bloom said stubbornly.

"Bloom just shut up for a minute!" Alex snapped.

Bloom glared at Alex and frowned at him. She turned around and stormed off. Forget about him, he's not gonna be any help. Time for plan B. Bloom thought to herself.

Once Bloom arrived back at her house she got her phone out and called the two smartest people who can help her.

"Hey, it's Bloom, can you and Timmy come to my place? It's really important. Don't bring anyone else, please?"

"Okay, see you in 30. Bye" she hung up the phone and awaited for Tecna's and Timmy's arrival.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Tecna and Timmy arrived. "Hey, Bloom," Timmy said as he sat down next to Tecna.

Bloom waved. "All right, so why did you invite us here?" Tecna asked curiously. Bloom took out her phone and played the message Bladimire sent her earlier this afternoon.

"So you're saying that there's another villain loose?" Timmy asked.

Bloom still stayed silent and nodded "I think this person casted a spell on all of those innocent people to kill Sky." Bloom spoke up.

"There is a possibility for that. But there can be another reason for that Bloom. He might be after something else as well. Maybe taking over the world."

"But Tecna, every villain or witch we've fought has always wanted to take over the Magical Dimension. The Trix creating the Army of Decay with Bloom's power, Lord Darkar wanting to destroy Pixie Village, and Baltor talking over Andros." Timmy told Tecna.

"He has a point Tecna."

"On another topic, did you meet up with this mysterious person?" Timmy asked Bloom.

She nodded "His name is Bladimire, I don't know what he's after but he's been casting spells on innocent people and making them his minions." Bloom told Tecna and Timmy. "There could be many other reasons why, but this is the only _logical_ one. And this is what I think the plan is. I have to meet up with Bladimire tomorrow the same time I met him yesterday. We can call the Specialist and the girls and see if they can help us, and from there you guys can hide while I talk to him and then before he leaves we can attack him."

"That is a good plan, but I think we need something else ya know. What about a trap as well?" Timmy suggested.

"That's good one Timmy. Thanks," Bloom told him as Bloom got out her phone and called the other girls and the Specialist. Hopefully they'll be able to help Bloom with this mission.

* * *

_Phew finally got this updated! Long time no see huh like two months?! Bad Bearybeach. I'm still sorry for having you guys wait impatiently for so long. The next chapter of I Love You will be up sometime next week possibly. Now off to finish my homework..._

_~Bearybeach_


End file.
